1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of initialization of ASICs, and more specifically to initializing registers with an EEPROM stored boot sequence.
2. Background Information and Description of Related Art
Complex Application Specific Integrated Circuits (ASICs) have a large number of configuration registers. These registers perform a variety of functions, such as device identification, feature enumeration, configuration of device operation, or communication of interrupts. Following system reset, there must be a process to initialize these registers.
One way to initialize these registers is to come up in a default state after power up and use software to program the ASIC. Another way is to use hardware to initialize the ASIC. However, current hardware solutions are inflexible, since the hardware stores dedicated information in fixed locations that only allow the hardware to initialize a limited number of predefined registers.